Existing solid state non-volatile memory devices such as MRAM, flash memory, spin RAM have limited size (in comparison with disc drives) and have practical performance limits in terms of long term non-volatility or in terms of memory size. One technical difficulty with MRAM in particular is the difficulty of writing to one selected memory cell at a cross point without unduly exposing other memory cells in the same row or column as the selected memory cell to enough stray magnetic field to cause a stray write, in other words, a write error.
Improvements are needed in the ability to write to a selected memory cell while maintaining high noise margins for other memory cells on the same row or same column as the selected memory cell.
Various aspects of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.